


June 11, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was almost midnight when Amos scowled and protected his daughter.





	June 11, 2002

I never created DC.

It was almost midnight when Amos scowled and protected his daughter from a territorial creature.

THE END


End file.
